Let Your Hair Down
by The Ending Sea
Summary: I suck at summaries so here it is. My O.C. Ayu ..encourages a few people to let their hair down? I don't know...It's better then what it sounds I promise...Hopefully
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! This is my first ever FF that I did not delete instantly. I hope I get feedback, whether it's positive or negative. **_

_**p.s I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I wish I did. I just own my o.c.s**_

_**I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Story Start:**_

* * *

><p>"Ayu... Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked 'Ayaka' as he bit his rouge-painted lips in concentration, as he pressed mascara to his lashes. He then pushed a blond lock out of the way for a pearl earring, all the while shifting his eyes between his image and his daughter's, noting that the girl would look like a bit of a black sheep, when walking into her new school.<p>

Indeed despite how confident Ayu was with whatever she did, 'Ayaka' often worried about his daughter.

Not only was she starting in the middle of the year, she was transferring into a grade ahead of her.

..And... Though he hated to admit it to himself, the way she looked often caused problems.

Not that Ayu, herself ever showed the slightest bit of concern for what others had to say about her.

The tiny blonde, referred to as Ayu, let a wide grin break across her face. "I'll be fine Aya-kun!" She said cheerfully as she proceeded to dry her face with a towel and rubbed away the toothpaste that still remained from the corner of her mouth.

_PONPON uei uei PONPON uei PON uei PONPON_

_uei uei PONPONPON uei uei PON uei PON uei uei _

"That must be Ha-kun! She's walking me to school, going to be my own personal guide!" Ayu said, reaching into her jean pocket, and flipping open her phone.

"Who dares disturb the fashion wizard?" she answered, causing Ayaka to shake his head in quiet amusement as he left the bathroom.

A loud groan could be heard from the other side of the phone.

_Do you always have to answer you phone like that?_

"Why of course not, Ha-chan, next week it's going to be 'Let's get freaky'" Ayu replied with a cheesy grin and a wriggle of her eyebrow, as she set down the phone, to tug on her purple sweater vest.

_Are you ready to go? _

"I'll be out in 2 minutes." Ayu said, making loud kissy noises into the phone, before hanging it up.

"Make sure to take Aki-kun to soccer practice and Hidamari closes at 2 today, so don't forget to pick up Dai-kun, I'll text you a reminder. Oh I think you messed up a little on the rouge." Ayu said, pointing up and down vaguely at the man's face, before rushing out the door, grabbing her red satchel bag.

"You could at least tell me what side it's messed up on." 'Ayaka' muttered as he opened his compact to check the rouge, only to find a sticky note blocking his reflection that read 'Stop worrying so much!'

"How'd she…" 'Ayaka' smiled softly and shook his head, closing the compact.

"Good Morning Ha-kun!" Ayu yelled cheerfully as she closed the door to her apartment.

The young girl referred to as Ha-kun, was in fact Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at her friend before taking in her outfit and tilted her head to the side

"Are you sure you want to wear that to school?"

Ayu's smile dropped slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked as she looked down.

Ayu saw nothing wrong with her clothing. She wore a white button up shirt, which ended just above her pierced navel, the collar of her shirt up shielding her neck, a purple sweater vest that ended below her chest and black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. And purple flats. Her blond curls wrapped in two buns, one on each side of her head, the right tied in a purple ribbon, and the left tied in a black ribbo.

"Just…" Haruhi faltered in her sentence, noticing her friend's change in demeanor. "Never mind."

Ayu gave her a large grin. "Silly Ha-kun! Loss for words at my awesome awesomeness?"

Haruhi sweat dropped at her friend. _I have a feeling Tamaki-senpai and her would have no problem getting along. _Haruhi watched as her friend made her way down the street, before turning around finally noticing Haruhi hadn't followed.

"Ha-kun! Watcha doing all the way back there?" Haruhi's sweat drop weighed her down to the floor.

"Ayu-kun... You're going the wrong way…"

Ayu let a pout consume her face, and folded her arms over her chest. "Well! It's not my fault! It's your fault Ha-kun for not telling me where to go!" Ayu shouted speedily returning to Haruhi's side.

Haruhi sighed silently. Truly if Ayu and Tamaki met, there would be no doubt the two would get along well.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know but Hopefully it didnt turn you off from the story, see ya. Feedback would be much apperciated, and ask any questions if you want.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My second Chapter... Honestly Author is scared.. I want pie...**

**Hope you Enjoy...**

**STORY START:**

* * *

><p>The tiny blonde bopped her head to the music that blared from her headphones, as she walked down the hallway, her flats patted against the linoleum in a rushed pace. Her eyes kept moving from the paper in her hand to the doors she passed.<p>

Finally her face broke out in a grin, as she came up to a door marked 322.

Stuffing the paper, into her red satchel bag, she opened the door poking her head in.

"Oi… Is this homeroom?" she whispered.…very loudly...

This girl was clearly not a whisperer…

And apparently wasn't very good at reading the time.

Fukushima, Ayu was late. An hour late to be exact. How that could possibly happen is beyond even the authors words. Due to the fact, she had a map, and Haruhi even pointed her in the direction. However, Ayu proved to have a very bad sense of direction.

And though she was an hour late and this should've put a damper on Ayu's cheerful demeanor, she kept a smile on her face as she approached the teacher's desk.

"And who might you be?" The speckled hair crone that was the teacher, asked as she looked up at the oddly dressed girl.

Then it dawned on her old mind.

Surely, this couldn't be the new transfer. And heaven forbid this was the girl whom she was supposed to now teach the ever so sophisticated language, German.

Ayu, not paying attention to the teacher's eyes which were now filled with reproach, she went into her satchel bag, and pulled out two papers, one being her schedule and the other being her required note from the principal announcing her status as the new transfer.

"Fukushima, Ayu, reporting for duty. Nice to meet you sensei!" She looked down at her schedule then stared at the clock above the teacher's desk. "Oh! I'm in Language class right now! This is the German course right? Or am I interrupting the French course… No wait… This has to be German! It says room 322..."Ayu trailed as she bit her bottom lip in confusion.

"This is indeed the German course, but this is advance placement. It must be a mistake that you're here. You must be in the average class ." the old lady replied, with a tight smile as she stood up to escort the girl out of her classroom.

"Nope, I am in the advance placement course. So I stay in the room. However you thinking me average, kind of, no defintely insults me." Ayu said with a tone, that though sounded cheerful was laced with a kind of coolness only a certain raven haired teen could pull off. And said teen, and all of his classmates, attention were now pulled to the front of the classroom. Notebooks and idle chatter abandoned.

And while the old woman stepped back, her eyes filled with surprise, Ayu continued on, with a wide, friendly smile.

"So werde ich Sie bitten, Lehrer, von Beleidigung meiner Intelligenz zu unterlassen, mit was bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht würdig genug für Ihr Klassenzimmer. Nur einfachen Sitten genügt, meinst du nicht? " (translation below)

Ayu, without another word, simply gave a wide grin, to her new classmates, who now stared at her with jaws open. "Shall I introduce myself in German or Japanese, to make it comfortable for everyone? Or shall I let you recover from your shock, by sitting down now?"

Met with another wave of silence, Ayu nodded, more to herself than anyone. "So I guess, I'll introduce myself. And I'll reply in Japanese, so as not to shake the boat, as they say." And with a sunny disposition, the girl went on to introducing herself to the class.

"My name is Fukushima, Ayu I'm new here, as you can tell. I don't like worth to be based on appearance." with that said she looked back at her teacher. "I came here on a scholarship. My favorite color is all the colors. My favorite food is strawberry anything. I have 3 little brothers. And I love fashion." And with all of that said she started walking in between the desks, making her way to the back of the classroom, towards where Ootori Kyouya, sat.

"Excuse me, F-Fukushima -san?" the old female sensei, stammered, "What are you doing?"

Ayu looked back at the woman, with childlike confusion. "I know you haven't told me where to sit Sensei, but this is that seat next to that young misanthrope is the only seat available, so why shouldn't I sit there?" And the old woman, at a loss for words, let Ayu continue on towards the seat next to the youngest Ootori.

Finally seated, Ayu began pulling out a notebook, not giving the Ootori a second glance.

Kyouya, not really one to fish for attention, seemed rather perplexed at the young blonde's attitude towards the teacher, the class and even Kyouya, himself.

He stared at the blonde as she took notes, her eyes concentrated on the board, mouthing the words, that were new to the class, and yet she seemed so easily to mouth and sound and speak the words, using them in sentences he had not yet even learned. Though he is ahead of the class… or at least was ahead of the class, instead of jealousy consuming him, he felt admiration taking over.

However, he quickly squashed the feeling like an ant, and turned his attention to the board, only after seeing the small smirk, that took place on the girl's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation from German: "So I will ask you teacher, to refrain from insulting my intelligence, with implying that I am not worthy enough for your class room. Just simple manners shall suffice, don't you think?"<strong>

**I know I still kind of suck but I thought I would just put the second chapter up. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
